


Tony's Girl

by VioletBarnes



Series: Avengers and Loki Love Interests [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Tony needs an assistant/intern, you needed an internship and a job that would reminded you to eat and sleep like a normal human, and a job as Tony's assistant reminding to be human and eat would help you both. The internship opportunity came from Pepper Tony's ex-girlfriend and former assistant and now the girl who ran Tony's company. You had been keeping up with everything that showed up in the papers about Tony since Pepper went to work for him all those years ago. You wanted to know all about the man that was your best friend's boss, even going back to read stuff that happened before she worked for him. You may have developed a small crush on him in the process, but could you be blamed? Have you seen him? You had hated to have heard about his capture and detainment in Afghanistan, but trust Tony to bring it around to a good thing, building Iron Man out of it.Happens post Iron Man 3, but pre Avengers.





	1. Back story

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my current inspiration playlist for this story which I will be updating: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-WHQIxd2ioYFfvbEEw3PPQrYlUX9jCNj
> 
> No editing except spelling, and changing the POV. Hope you think this is an interesting idea. I promise it will get more interesting with more chapters, just wanted to introduce you to my girl for Tony. Kudos and comments are life! Please tell me what y'all think! Beta reader needed. Need someone to read over this and my other Marvel fics and give them some constructive criticism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you got to today. Now edited and a few things clarified as of: 7/21/2018

" _Tony needs an assistant/intern. You need a job helping someone, plus would be able to work with a leading man from your field of study to help finish out this masters of yours. Will you help me out and take the job? Maybe he can help you as you help him. If you're  interested, you know where to find me. Please get back to me ASAP. You would be perfect for the job._ "

This is what I read in an email from Pepper Potts who has been my best friend since college. She always knew just what I needed. It was too good an opportunity to miss. A chance to work with someone so knowledgeable in my field helping me round out your latest masters. I had been hearing about Tony ever since Pepper had started working for him. She wasn't one to gossip but knew I would enjoy hearing about someone so gifted in such an amazing field of science. He was actually the one who inspired me to keep going to school, which is why I now had 14 masters and degrees of my own including: Microbiology, Bacteriology, Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Chemistry, Genetics, Neuroscience, Physics, Aerospace Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Computer Science, Nuclear Engineering, Industrial Engineering, and Mechanical Engineering. The last one was the masters I was currently working on.

I started my masters in this before now, but had yet to actually finish it. Since I had quit school after my parents died in a car crash just like Tony's parents. Except my parents had died last year, and his had died when he was 21. They had been so supportive of me continuing my education. They understood why I also felt the need to continue for so long. My dad had taken an experimental substance from Hydra who had been running experiments before losing track of me after I had faked my death. They consummated their relationship soon after Dad had ingested it. Somehow that made the substance transfer to me leaving me with the power of telekinesis and other things which I was still trying to figure out to this day. This had complicated my life to say the least, and because of it I worked twice as hard to understand my powers, which is why I have seven masters in engineering sciences.

I emailed Pepper back saying I would take the job. I had only recently gotten back on my feet, after their accident, which had started my downward spiral. I had always been careless about my eating habits. Even going so far as forgetting to eat, drink, or sleep at all. I was always "too busy," or something else came up, but after the accident I had just stopped caring. It took a Pepper to smack some sense into me, making me start living again. I still have reminders to eat and sleep, but no longer did I ignore them. Pepper emailed me saying that she was glad I had accepted the job. She was one of three people who knew of my powers, with my parents dead now it was only her, except now Tony knew. She worked the details of what was needed, and informed me that I would be moving to Stark Tower to keep me closer to work. She may not be Tony's girlfriend but she was still his best friend and knew what she needed to do to get her way. I would start work in a month. Just long enough to sell my apartment, and pack up everything to move.


	2. First Day on the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is about to start her first day on a major opportunity with someone she has admired for years, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but I had just realized that I hadn't written anything for this story since April of last year which I thought was too long to wait on an update. Anyway, here is my current inspiration playlist for this story which I will be updating: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-WHQIxd2ioYFfvbEEw3PPQrYlUX9jCNj

My apartment was already sold, but I got one last night in it before moving to the Tower. Yesterday, having all my stuff all packed up, Pepper had it all sent to my new room at the Tower, so the first night before my new job I was sleeping on the couch that came with the apartment with my extra blanket, and my clothes set out for tomorrow, and my overnight bag packed.

The next morning after a less than restful sleep from the stress of a first day, I managed to catch a cab to Stark Tower. After climbing out of the cab and grabbing my bag, I was met at the door by Happy who introduced himself and directed me to Pepper's office. "Hey, girl! Everything alright on your end?" She asked.

"Yep, need to work on sleeping better so nothing new there, otherwise, it's cool." I replied.

"I'll lead you to the lab you'll be using with Tony. He should be here soon, just a meeting running late. Feel free to make yourself at home. Tony knows of your power, so no real problems should arise there, otherwise, have fun and try not to die." Pepper smirked.

"That was once! And the explosions wasn't entirely my fault." I said, fake indignant.

"Sure, sure." Pepper said, as she left the lab.

With instructions to enjoy myself, I started to look around. Pulling a stool over to a lab table I sat there before speaking to J.A.R.V.I.S. "Hello, JARVIS. How are you?"

"I am well, Ma'am." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"That's good. Please call me Alice." I asked.

"Yes, Miss Alice." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Close enough." I muttered. "Are there any problems to work on here while I'm waiting for Mr. Stark, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Sir has been having problems with his newest suit, though I'm not sure if you could help..." J.A.R.V.I.S. trailed off.

"Never know if I don't try. Could you bring up a copy that I could work on so I don't get bored. That way I don't mess up anything with his original, and can play around with it." I said.

"I know you have 7 masters, Sir is just picky about who messes with his toys." J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"It's cool, whatever you think would be best." I said.

"Alright, try this copy. Let's see what you can do." I said, pulling up the program JARVIS sent me. "Can you play some FALL OUT BOYS, J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes, here you go, Miss Alice." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, as "Immortals" came on.

I sat there, playing around with my copy of the suit, slightly levitating from my power listening to some Skillet, specifically "Hero" when behind me Tony Stark walked into the lab. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear him since I had the music too loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Tony and she react to meeting each other? I know, putting off the first meeting by another chapter and ending on a kinda cliffhanger... Comment and kudos are life!


	3. Meeting Tony Stark for the first time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Tony react to Alice making herself at home in his lab and as his new intern/assistant? Now edited for clarity as if 7/21/2018

_I sat there, playing around with my copy of the suit, slightly levitating from my power listening to some Skillet, specifically "Hero" when behind me Tony Stark walked into the lab. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear him since I had the music too loud._

As I held the helmet in one hand and was spinning the rest if the suit with the other hand, Tony walked and told J.A.R.V.I.S. to lower the music, which I only knew after the fact. "What are you doing? Why are you levitating?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm Alice. Pepper told me to make myself at home and I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to let me work with a copy of your suit to occupy myself as I waited for you. The levitating is a little harder to explain but Pepper knows. My Dad took an experimental drug before I was conceived and for some reason the effects transferred to me rather than my father. I became friends with Pepper as I was working on my masters in electrical engineering since we had some of the same classes together. She recommended me for the job since we apparently are alike and here I am." I finished awkwardly after rambling so much.

"Interesting. So what have you found?" Tony asked.

"Oh! Sir, there was a few things that I found that could fixed and make the suit... better, for lack of a better word." I said.

"Continue." Tony commanded.

I continued my levitating and pointing out the few things that I had noticed could be improved with the version of the suit that I had been playing with. "So what do you think, sir?" I asked.

"I like it, you just might make it, kid. And call me Tony." Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony, and I'm Alice." I said, with a small smile. Realizing I was still levitating, I abruptly stopped and fell to the floor. Picking myself up, I walked over to where I had left my stool and dragged it back over to the bench I had working at and sat down again.

"So what's with the levitating?" Tony asked, casually as he walked around his lab.

"Hydra. My dad took an experimental substance from them, my parents had me and the whatever it was transferred to me, making my life, interesting." I said, in a tone of voice that pointed out that it was an understatement. I tried to grow up as normally as possible, I even went to college. Where in my quest to figure out what the hell was going on with my body and mind, accidentally ended up with fourteen masters and degrees with all the classes I was taking to help... That's actually where I met Pepper and made my one friend. So, that's about all that college helped with, since I still have no idea what the hell's going on or even what it is. Thankfully, before college I was able to fake my death and make sure Hydra lost track of me. Last year my parents died in a car accident which is what has led me here, with Pepper helping me get this job." I finished.

"Good to know. Anything else comes up, let me know." Tony said.


	5. Update on the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story update

Hello! Author here! So, I am thinking of after these two love birds finally become friends then get together, I was thinking of combining this story with my Falling for Captain America and Winter Soldier story so this turns into a polyamory story with Alice, Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Biolet all together, post Avengers. What do y'all think? Probably will end up doing it anyway because Tony deserves all the love. But just keep an eye out for that.

Also please comment any ideas on how to get these two to start talking!! I'm confused on how to get them to talk and become friends... I could always put someone in danger, but hate to fulfill cliches too much. So, ideas???


End file.
